Solo una noche
by OtakuMaster159
Summary: son tiempos duros en equestria... la homosexualidad es penalizada con la muerte pero dos ponis saldran adelante ante la adversidad y haran que su amor florezca PD: fue una apuesta realizada con noir 95 pero para ser sinceros juzgue a su criterio


**SOLO UNA NOCHE**

_Mucha gente me pregunta si alguna vez he dicho una mentira… en realidad he dicho bastantes, solo que lo hago para protegerme a mi pero estoy harta, cansada, exhausta, fatigada y de mas, tome esta pluma y esta hoja por que mañana en la mañana no me encontraran ni a mi ni a mi amada y hay desenmascaro mi primera mentira… no soy heterosexual… soy lesbiana._

Este era el primer parrafo de una extensa carta que habia escrito la portadora de la honestidad Applejack, Twilight sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca con tres de sus cinco amigas… faltaban dos.

-Dios… Applejack se fue y Fluttershy no aparece- dijo Rainbow mientras volaba freneticamente en todas direcciones.

-Tranquila… de seguro esta es una broma de Applejack… si de seguro es eso- dijo Pinkie que tenia su cabello lazio y unas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-Mejor sigo leyendo… quizas así encontremos el paradero de las dos- dijo la unicornio morado mientras levitaba la carta y empezaba a leer en voz alta.

_Veran… desde pequeña he pasado por dificultades pero al conocerlas a ustedes mejoro mi vida de una manera significativa, la noche que enfrentamos a nightmare moon, aquel inconveniente con discord, la vez que mandamos a volar a chrysalis, la vez que salvamos el iimperio de cristal e incluso cuando reformamos a discord pero desde que discord volvio su maldad en bondad todo a cambiado y todo lo que me rodea ya no es lo mismo… veran fue hace unas semanas yo estaba en sweet apple acres haciendomis labores cotidianas, recoleccion de manzanas, alimentando los cerdos, acumulando paja pero ese día no hiba a ser tan cotidiano como los otros…_

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacen presentes trayendo ventiscas fuertes y los potentes rayos que vienen con ellas…

-Rarity cierra las ventanas, creo que esta noche no podran irse a casa la tormenta se pondra peor…- dijo Twilight mirando al unicornio blanco.

Rarity habia estado llorando por que dos de sus mejroes amigas se encontraban desaparecidas, en esos momentos empezo a sonar el porton fuertemente.

-Chicas…- dijo Pinkie un poco asustada.

Twilight se dirigio hacia la puerta, un gran relampago sono estruendorosamente mientras Twilight abria la puerta con su magia dejando ver una criatura no muy alta cubierta de barro, hojas y ramas…

-¡SPIKE!-

Rarity fue rapidamente hacia la entrada, el dragon purpura se desvanecio en las patas dejandola llena de barro pero a la adicta a la moda le importo poco ya que su "CABALLERO" habia caido en combate.

-Rarity… las chicas… no estaban… en el everfree- dijo el dragon purpura antes de cerrar sus verdes ojos por aquel pesado viaje.

-¡SPIKE! por favor… no me dejes…- dijo Rarity llorando fuertemente, Twilight puso su pezuña en el hombro de Rarity.

-Rarity… solo esta cansado… vamos a bañarlo-

Las cuatro ponis subieron las escaleras de la biblioteca tomando rumbo al baño… Twilight con su magia levito al pequeño dragon hasta la tina cerro la puerta quedando las cuatro afuera mientras que Twilight con su magia bañaba a Spike… al poco tiempo se abrio la puerta dejando ver un Spike limpio y reluciente pero que a la vez seguia inconciente y sin ningun sentido.

Twilight levito con su magia a Spike hacia su habitacion dejandolo en su cama para que pudiera tomar un merecido descanso.

Las chicas empezaron a bajar… a excepcion de Rarity que se quedo en el cuarto de Spike a admirar como dormia su "pequeño dragon".

-Twilight crreo que deberiamos… esperar lo peor- dijo Rainbow intentando no llorar pero no era tan fuerte…

Twilight solo ignoro estas ultimas palabras y prosiguio a seguir leyendo.

_Mientras yo recolectaba paja ella aparecio en mi humilde granero para pedirme un favor, tan dulce como siempre, tan amigable, tan tierna… tan solo de verla me hacia suspirar, era una emocion que no podia describir pero era algo fascinante… solo queria estar hay con ella toda la vida mirandola a ella pero… en equestria el lesbianismo no es permitido por eso… esta maldita sensacion me carcomio todo ese tiempo… y a ella tambien…_

La tormenta empeoraba y las cosas cada vez se ponian mas tensas entre las tres ponis hay presentes…

-ME NIEGO… no puedo creer que la Applejack con la que comparti todo este tiempo junto a ella sea falso y me niego a creer que sea una asquerosa lesbiana…- dijo la pegaso con crin multi color mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta.

-¡RAINBOW DASH!... acaso crees que eres la unica que no quiere creerlo… estamos preparandonos para lo peor ¿Por qué crees que no le he enviado un informe sobre esto a Celestia? Le darian caza a Applejack y a la poni que esta con ella… ES NUESTRA AMIGA DEMONIOS…- la unicornio golpeo fuerte mente la mesa mientras unas pocas lagrimas se escapaban de sus mejillas por el dolor que sentia al ver a sus amigas separase entre ellas.

Rainbow solo miro a Twilight… Pinkie pie tambien estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Twilight…

-Me largo…-

La puerta se abrio y una gran ventisca entro a labiblioteca tumbando libros y pergaminos… Rainbow se cubrio la cara con su pata delantera derecha para que unas ramas y hojas no le dieran en la cara… despues de acostumbrarse al viento emprendio un vuelo dificultoso no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Rainbow emprendio un vuelo que para la mayoria de los pegasos pareceria un suicidio pero estamos hablando de Rainbow Dash uno de los cinco pegasos mas veloces de toda Equestria pero recordemos que todas las cosas tienen un limite…

-Demonios… maldita lluvia… no me deja ver nada-

Rainbos seco las gotas de lluvia mezcladas con algunas lagrimas que le ocasionaba recordar aquellos momentos felices con la campesina, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que mientras su pata cubria su vision una rama salió volando golpeandola de frente…

Rainbow Dash caia freneticamente, la rama la habia golpeado de frente y la habia dejado inconsiente… poco a poco caia sin control pero unos arboles y ramas amortiguaron la caida… Rainbow estaba inconsient, el barro habia caido sobre su cara y esta no sabia su ubicación… solo dormia placidamente… a lo lejos una poni con una capucha se ve… su figura se aproxima hacia Rainbow.

Volviendo con Pinkie y Twilight, Rainbow no se habia ido hace mucho… Twilight tomo la carta dejando los libros regados en aquella sala y prosiguio leyendo…

_Recuerdo aquel día… era un caluroso día y yo extrañamente no llevaba mi sombrero pero bueno son cosas de la vida… recuerdo que ella me pidio un favor… no recuerdo cual pero juro que es el mejor favor que me han pedido en mi vida… me dijo que si la podia ayudar con unos animales que tenian un problema de tos… necesitaban un jarabe y uno de los ingredientes eran las manzanas… yo gustosa acepte ir…_

-¿Animales?-

Rarity estaba en la escalera mirando a Twilight y a Pinkie con una cara de duda…

-Si… eso dice- dijo Pinkie que estaba aun con ese tono de tristeza y decepcion…

-Chicas… no creen que Fluttershy…- Rarity miro a Twilight pero esta inmediatamente le dio una fuerte cachetada… tanto que la tumbo de un solo golpe.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES!- dijo Rarity con los ojos llorozos.

-Acaso propones que dos de nuestras amigas además de ser portadoras de los elementos de la honestidad y la bondad… ¿son lesbianas?... sabes que por tal calumnia te podrian mandar a cortar la lengua- dijo Twilight la cual no mostraba ningun tipo de expresion estaba seria pero lagrimas caian de sus ojos y caian en sus mejillas.

Rarity solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos… una de sus mejores amigas la habia golpeado y tambien la estaba amenazando, Twilight demostraba que era la mas golpeada y lastimada entre todas.

-Yo… yo… me hire a dormir…-

Rarity salió de aquella sala la cual habia sido testiga de momentos maravillosos pero ahora presensiaba un momento demasiado triste y tragico.

Pinkie dirigio la mirara hacia Twilight… esta no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y dejo en su trance a la unicornio morada, esta por su parte estaba supremamente enojada…

-¡ASÍ QUE LAS VAN A ABANDONAR! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGAS SON USTEDES?!- dijo la unicornio morada llena de ira.

-De las que no golpean a sus amigas…- dijo la poni terrestre mientras subia las escaleras con Rarity…

Rainbow desperto en una caverna un tanto humeda… el aire era frio y habia una fogata encendida…

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto la pegaso de crin multi color para su sorpresa no estaba sola y alguien respondió su pregunta…

-Estas en la zona sur del Everfree…- dijo una voz reconfortante… una presencia cariñosa y amigable.

De entre las sombras una poni terrestre salió con una capa que cubria su cara y todo su cuerpo…

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me extraña Rainbow dash… espero que no te olvides de mi cuando me vaya definitivamente…-

La poni se quito la capucha que cubria su cara dejando ver una larga cabellera mona y unas pocas pecas blancas…

-¡APPLEJACK!- grito Rainbow dash… de inmediato fue a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga… era increible…

-Jejeje… aun no me he ido Rainbow… guarda las lagrimas…-

Rainbow estaba llorando de alegria… pero algo la separo de esa alegria, una segunda voz que proveniadesde afuera.

-Cariño… ya ayude a los animalitos a cruzar el rio, esta tormenta es un total desatre en el Everfree… creo que los pegasos hacen un excelente trabajo en poniville- era un voz suave, tierna e inconfundible… una pegaso aparecio en escena la cubria el mismo tipo de capa que cubria a Applejack con la ligera diferencia que esta no tenia la capucha puesta.

-¡Fluttershy!- rapidamente Rainbow se despego del pecho de Applejack para enseguida abrazar a Fluttershy… ella le correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su crin…

-Chicas… no saben como las heche de menos…- dijo Rainbow entre lagrimas.

Las tres se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para recibir el calor que les ofrecia humildemente.

-No saben cuanto me alegro de verlas chicas pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿No leiste la carta?- dijo Applejack con una voz plana y sin ninguna emocion… ese cambio tan drastico sorprendio a Rainbow…

-Pues… solo una parte, pero es imposible que sea tuya osea… dice cosas horribles como que eres una lesbiana y que te enamoraste de una poni lo cual es imposible… jejeje-

Rainbow pudo notar en la cara de Fluttershy que esta estaba llorando…

-Rainbow… lo que dice la carta… todo es totalmente cierto…- dijo Applejack sin ninguna emocion manteniendo esa fria complexion.

Rainbow se quedo impactada durante unos segundos pero luego empezo a reirse de una forma un tanto excentrica…

-JAJAJAJA… muy buena broma Applejack… pero ya sabes que los sementales gays y las yeguas lesbianas son condenados al fusilamiento y si han tenido relaciones a la horca… así lo decreto Celestia…-

Applejack seguia con esa misma expresion fria y vacia… mientras Fluttershy seguia llorando peroe sta vez lloraba un poco mas fuerte… Rainbow se quedo en silencio unos segundos… luuego sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

-No me digan que ustedes…-

-Si… somos pareja Rainbow-

Rainbow solo las miro con repugnancia… intento volar para irle a avisar a sus amigas pero Applejack rocio una especie de hierbas en la cara de la pegaso… esta callo desmayada inmediatamente…

Volviendo a la biblioteca Twilight se encontraba con la carta peroe sta vez decidio terminar de leerla… no la levito, la tomo entre sus cascos y termino sus ultimos parrafos.

_Me acuerdo que pasamos por un bosque… el atardecer caia y una tormenta se aproximaba… decidimos ocultarnos en una caverna cercana… una cosa llevo a la otra empezo como una charla hasta que por accidente dejamos salir nuestros sentimientos a flor…fue grandioso… tuve sexo con la pegaso de la que me enamore se que ustedes chicas al haber llegado a este punto me odiaran pero tranquilas…mi amada y yo nos iremos lejos para no herirlas, viviremos nuestras vidas como una pareja normal y feliz…_

_LAS QUIERO MUCHO CHICAS… _

_ATT: APPLEJACK_

Twilight quebro en llanto… no podia creerlo su amiga era lesbiana… era horrible, el solo ya se iba mostrando y la tormenta ya se iba aplacando… ya todo habia acabado.

A la afueras de la caverna Applejack y Fluttershy contemplaban el amanecer… era majestuoso.

-Lista para una nueva vida dulzura- dijo Applejack mientras miraba el el sol mostrarse…

-Si… amor-

Las dos se besaron mientras el sol contemplaba ese acto tan hermoso… un acto un odiado para la sociedad pero para ellas era ver una mor puro reflejado.

_**BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ES TODO… ESPERO QUE A NOIR 95 LE HAYA GUSTADO… CUMPLI CON KI PARTE… FUE DURO PERO CUMPLI.**_

_**ME DESPIDO POR EL DÍA DE HOY…**_

_**ATT: GATO:3**_


End file.
